Skating Disaster
by bella3590
Summary: Alice and Bella goes skating with the others. They all meet someone they don't like. What happens then?
1. Let's go skating!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

It was a hot summer's day. I was sleeping in Edward's bed when I heard Alice screaming," Wake up!!"

I groaned. " Alice, it's –" I checked the clock. "- seven in the morning."

She grinned. " I need your help."

" What help?"

" I need you to help me of something to play."

" Why?"

" We have nothing to do today! And I don't want to play Truth Or Dare."

" Fine. Hmm… Aha! Why don't we go ice-skating? It's fun. I'll teach you." I said, grinning like a cat who got the cream.

" Superb! You go a take a shower, and I'll pick out your outfit. Then we'll persuade them to come with us." She ushered me to Edward's bathroom

I sighed. I grabbed my things and started to take a bath. I heard Alice moaning," Where are the things I bought yes- ah there they are!"

I was towelling my hair when Alice said," Here. Wear these." She handed me a sweater and jeans.

I threw those clothes on. I came out just as Alice Finished putting away something into a duffle bag. She said happily," I've asked them already. They said yes!"

We all got into Emmett's jeep. We drove to the mall and went to the ice-skating rink. The boys went to rent some ice-skating shoes while we took out our own (no doubtlessly Alice's work.) Suddenly Alice turned around. " Bella, put this on." It was a leotard with a short skirt. " What is _that_ ?"

She said," That an ice-skating dress. Isn't it beautiful?" It was a midnight blue with sequins stitched on it. Alice handed me a pair of stockings.

" Alice, I won't wear this."

" Come on! We've got one too." Rosalie pled. I looked up and saw that they were wearing the same thing, only Alice was in black and Rosalie in red.

Alice dragged me to the changing room. I resignedly changed and tied up my skating shoes.

The boys finished tying up their shoes when we came to them.

" Bella, you look brilliant." Edward smiled.

" You don't look bad either." I said, trying to hide my amusement. He was wearing a blue skating suit. He looked like a pro.

" Thanks." I noticed that the other boys were the same: skating suits as the same colour as their wives.

" Let's go!!" Alice walked to the rink.

We started to skate -me teaching the others. Suddenly Edward hissed," Newton at twelve o' clock!"

I checked my watch. He whispered," Not that twelve o' clock, the other one!"

I looked up. Mike was clumsily skating- or should I say, struggling to get to me. I moaned. " Guys, stay here. I am going to deal with Mike."

" OK. We'll practise hard." Rosalie promised me. Then I went to deal with them.

Mike's POV

Wow. Bella is so hot. I should have proposed to her a long time ago. Then again, she's coming towards me. I wonder what's up…

Bella's POV

That vulgar filth! I hate him, yet he proposed to me! I slapped him. He pouted. I said fiercely," Mike, stop it with the puppy dog pout. You look like a cat that fell into some mud."

At that point, I heard Emmett hooting with laughter. Jasper nearly fell into the ice.

Mike said sulkily," Fine, I know you hate me." Then he scrambled away, falling several times.

I heard Alice say," Nice one." Emmett said," Duh. Hey, did you see his face?"

" Yeah. LOL!" said Rosalie, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, Alice snarled," What are you doing here?"


	2. I apologize!

A/N: I'm sorry everyone, I can't update for a long time

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone, I can't update for a long time. I've been banned from typing stories for a year! -wails- Sorry guys!**

**Marianne**


	3. I owe you one

A/N: Thanks to all the people that reviewed

**A/N: Thanks to all the people that reviewed! It helped me convince my mum to let me continue writing the stories. – happy dance- Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, why on earth would I write this? - raises eyebrows-**

Alice's POV

After the idiot had gone, I saw someone I didn't like- not, wait, make that hated. It was the idiot that crashed into my Porsche. He smirked. " Hey, Alice, how's the car?"

I wanted to slap him, but Jasper held me back.

" Aw, the kitty cat has a boo- boo." He sneered.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I snarled," What are you doing here?"

He laughed evilly. " I'm here. So what?"

Rosalie skated across and slapped him hard. He fell and banged his head. He was knocked unconscious!

" Thanks! I owe you one." I said, pleased.

Emmett yelled," What the heck are _you_ doing here?"


	4. How dare you

A/N: This chapter is a bit… rude because there are swear words

**A/N: This chapter is a bit… rude because there are swear words. (That's putting it lightly.) So if you are a Emmett lover, **_**please**_** don't yell at me! – gulps at thought-**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, then I am Donald Duck! (But I own the guys. :P)**

* * *

Emmett's POV

What the bloody hell are those assholes doing here? They painted my precious Jeep pink… SHOCKING PINK!! I thought I'd killed them already! Conceited bitches!

They sauntered over.

" Hello, Emmie. Say, how's the truck?" said Chris.

" Shut your darn mouth!!" I screeched.

" Yeah, right. Hey, your car just got modified… with stickers!" sneered Arnold.

"WHAT?!"

" Yeah. It looks perfect… for a three year old." Ivan laughed.

" You bimbling, bumbling band of baboons !"( In Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire- the movie) I yelled. I flew at Chris.

I squashed his arm. A security guard tried to hold me back but I writhed out of his grasp.

" Ow, ow, ow!" he moaned.

" HE'S KILLED ME! HE'S KILLED ME!!" Chris screamed.

" Scream one more time and I'll set your sorry butt on fire!" I warned him.

He whimpered, but didn't scream anymore.

Jasper sent a wave of calm to me, but I fought it back.

" God damn you and your freaking friends!" I yelled.

His friends cowered to one side. Chris tried to sneak away, but I flung him out of the mall.

I glared at his friends, who scrambled away.

My dear wife Rose was screaming at someone, but I didn't who.


	5. SOS!

A/N: Sorry, but I'm having a mmmmmmmmajor writer's block

A/N: Sorry, but I'm having a mmmmmmmmajor writer's block. Will some of you send some ideas, please?

Marianne


	6. Bad news, folks!

A/N: I'll be gone from 18th to 22nd of August HK time so don't expect chapters from that period of time. ( Yes, I have no laptop- cries-)


	7. END HONEY

A/N: I'm back! -sings- Anyway, I've FINALLY got an idea! ^.^ So, enjoy the story.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

As Emmett was dealing with some guy who'd painted his beloved Jeep pink (But honestly, who'd be SO stupid?), I accidentally overheard some girls talking.

'Who's that girl over there?' It's probably another person admiring my beauty.

'That's Rosalie Hale. What a stuck up prig.' Why thank- wait a minute. Stuck up prig?

'Oh! _Her_. You know, my ex- boyfriend dumped me because of that imbecile. Talk about a letdown.' Apparently, Janet Scott had decided to come over to take her mind off Rick, her ex.

'Come on, Jan. You're not going to let him go like that.' Definitely Janet. And her best friend Rachel.

'Why don't we take revenge on her instead, Rachel. I'm sick of Rosalie Hale!' She was definitely angry with me. None of my business anyway.

'SPLAT.' Something sticky was trickling over my scalp. I ran my fingers through my now sticky hair. Eww. Honey.

Usually I'd let it go. But I'd have had enough. I skating over to them and hissed, 'What are you doing?'

'Nothing.' Rachel suddenly poured tartar sauce on my hair. 'Look, isn't your hair even more prettier?' Janet snapped a photo of me.

I exploded. 'Ahh!' I grabbed both of them and threw them both into the ice. Unfortunately for them, the ice cracked, and both of them were drenched in water.

I smirked. 'Who laughing now?' I skated away. I finally found Alice and I spat, 'Can't we come here some other day? This is really annoying.'

Bella nodded. Soon, we found the others and we drove back home.

* * *

A/N: THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY. THANK YOU FOR WAITING NEARLY A YEAR FOR THIS CHAPTER


End file.
